Lerobbanva a Senki Földjén
by Mythos98
Summary: After the Dark War...


Lerobbanva a Senki Földjén

327.Május 15.

Verőfényes nap sütött Stap City-re amikor a metropolisz melletti sivatagból vészjelzések érkeztek. Jak és Daxter pont a városban volt kint szenátusi ellenőrzésen. Jak Daxterrel a vállán sétál a Stap City szenátusa elé amikor két katona áll elébük. Jak a pillanatban gyorsan szemügyre vette a két katonát, de semmi furcsát nem lát mert a Havean City-i helyőrség egyenruháját viselik.

"Elnézést a zavarásért ekszelenciás uram, de fontos hírünk van."- mondja az egyik katona.

"Rendben van! Ki vele!"-feleli Jak

"Uram! Vészjelzéseket fogtunk a sivatagból. Már kiküldtünk egy csapatot, de nem jöttek vissza. Merjük feltételezni, hogy odavesztek."-mondja a katona. Jak sóhajt egyet és folytatja:"Hát ez esetben..-nema csend egy pár másodpercig-Katona! Állítson össze nekem egy hat fős csapatot és én fogok kimenni megnézni, hogy mi a helyzet."-mondja Jak bátor hangon. A katonák futólépésben viharzanak el.

"Te Jak. Te menny és nézd meg a sivatagot! Én meg itt maradok és leellenőrzöm a szenátust."-mondja Daxter és Jak leveszi őt a válláról.

"Nem kell mondanod semmit. Tudom, hogy csak azért nem jössz mert nyuszi vagy."-mondja Jak nevetve. Daxter ugrik egyet és meglendíti a lábát ami eltalálja Jak hasát.

"Héj! Azért nem kell túl dramatizálni, hogy ilyen fosos vagy."-neveti el a végét mormogva megy be a szenátus épületébe egymaga.

Később...

A sivatag kegyetlenül perzselő melege délibábokat kelt a távolban amikor Jak és a csapata ki száll a csapatszállítóból.Órákon át vizsgálták a helyszínt ahonnan a jelzést köldték, de semmi. Az egyik katona a hatásvonalon kívülre ment amikor egy nagy sikoltás hallatszott. Jak szótlanul el kezdett rohanni a hang irányába, de csak ember cafatokra talált.

"Itt meg mi a fészkes fene történt?"-kérdi az egyik katona.

"Fogalmam sincs, de az biztos, hogy ezt nem ember tette."-mondja Jak miközben a tetemet vizsgálja.

"Gyerünk vissza a szállítóhoz!"-mondja az egyik katona illyedt hangon.

"Hát legyen-mondja Jak egy nagy sóhallyal miközben feláll.-Rendben emberek, hátra arc!"-Az csapat elindúlt vissza a szállítóhoz, de ahhoz egyre közelebb érve füstöt vesznek észre.

'Mi a fene?'-gondolja magában Jak. Mikor a csapat visszaér a hajóhoz, az romokban hever. Vizsgálgatják, hogy mi történhetett, de konkrét dulakodásnak nincs nyoma. De a legnyugtalanítobb, hogy nincs holttest.

"Uram! A járgány teljesen lerobbant. Ezzel nem megyönk sehova."-mondja az egyik katona miközben sétál ki a szállítóból. Jaken a hideg fut végig még a nagy melegben is, mert a távolban mozgó 'dogokat' lát. Jak nem is tétlenkedik és megparancsolja a csapatnak, hogy azonnal ellenőrizzék a hajó távközlő berendezését, de a kisérlet sikertelen. A rádió nem működik. Jak sóhajt egy nagyot és azt mondja:"Hát jó. Rendben eberek gyalog megyünk vissza a vároba.

Órákkal később...

A nap már lement. A sötétség leple zuhant a Senki Földjére. Jak és csapata az éjszakában barangolva hangokat hallanak a távolból.

"Ez meg mi volt"-az egyik katona be van szarva.

"Fogalmam sincs, de nem állhatunk meg, mert ha az a valami ami az embereket megőlte, akkor még úgy se lenne túl előnyös megállni."-felei Jak.

"Vagy ha annyira oda vagy érte, megvárhatod és meghívhatod egy kávéra."-viccelődik egy másik daliás.

"Az semmi! Nem tudtad? Én a Kirakós Gyilkossal szoktam teázni reggelente."-kontráz a legerősebbnek kinéző katona. Jak nem figyel rájuk csak sétál.

Egyszercsak Jak megfordul és a csapata eltűnt. Nem is hitetlenkedik rajta sokat és futólépésben folytatja útját.

'El kell érnem a sivatagi ellenőrző pontot. Ha minden igaz akkor itt van közel.'-mondja magának. Nem bírja ki és egyszercsak megfordúl, mert hangokat hallott a háta mögül. A sötétben nem lehet igazán ki venni, de sok alak közeledik Jak felé. Épp kapcsolná be a fagyverén a lámpát, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse az alakokat, amikor egy teremtmény veti rá magát. A sötétben nem lát ellenfeléből semmit csak annyit, hogy valahol a mellkasán egy fejjel lefele fordított öt szögű csillag van. És a vetődés során Jak kezéből ki esett a fegyvere. Heves párharc alakult ki Jak és az ismeretlen teremtmény között. Hol Jak, hol pedig az ismeretlen volt fölényben. Jak ezt megelégelte és át változott Dark Jaké. A teremtmény már nem bírt ki a Sötétség Hercegén. Jak megkereste a fegyverét és oda világított az alakokhoz. Meglepődésére a halottnak hitt katonák vánszorognak felé. De még időben észre vette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ugyanazt a nincstelen tekintetet látta a vánszorgó katonákban mint a Sötét Háborúban megjelent élőholtkban. Tudta, hogy visszatértek ezért azonnal rohanni kezdett. Percek teltek el csak futással mire végre megpillantotta Stap City falait és a sivatagi ellenőrző pontot. Futás futás hátán, Jaknek még a lihegéshez sincs ereje.

A hullák rothadó szaga járja át a sivatagnak azt a részét ahol Jak éppen tartó örnyű dolog tárúl a szeme elé mikor belép az ellenőrző pontra. Élőholtak mindehol. Jak előrántja fegyverét és gyilok hátán gyilok. A nagy gyilkolászás közepette nagynehezen eljut a garázsig ahol lát két jó állapotban lévő homokjárót és egy kutaszt. Már épp indulni készült a homokjáróval amikor a garázsajtó kinyitásában megakadájozta egy olyan ismeretlen szörny. Újabb párharc vette kezdetét, de nem volt olyan hosszú mint az előző. Ahogy likvidálta ellenfelét megnyomta a garázsajtó gombját és az ajtó lassan, nyikorgó hangal nyílik kifele. Az ajtón özönlenek befele az élőholtak, de Jaknek semmi kedve nincs tovább egyedül ott lenni ezért felült a homokjáróra és elhagyta az épületet. Kiérve meglepődve nézte az élőholtak végtelen seregét és orrát befogva robogott Stap City falai felé.

Madarak repkednek az égen és épp hajnalodik, Jak kezd megnyugodni a természetes fény láttán. Vissza ér Stap Citybe ahol beszámol a történtekről. És Daxterrel az oldalán tér vissza Havean Citybe.

2012. November 17.


End file.
